


Just A Mistake

by acidcock



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Minor Violence, This isn't really even like a pairing story, im terrible, more like oops it's tragic and my favorite thing happens, one of them almost or does die, this is such an old story but i need to post something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcock/pseuds/acidcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen Daisuke is an expert gunman, aim precise enough to raise to the ranks of a legend. But even legends aren't immune to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is actually my first time posting a story to this website despite being on here for so long. There are probably a couple errors due to this being written so long ago but I figured having something on here would be best. I don't know if they story will be continued as my writing style has greatly changed but I hope you enjoy this tiny story!

When he got shot, everything stood still. The breath was knocked out of him and he could feel the pain slowly build. To him this couldn’t be happening, it was just a stupid mistake. Jigen Daisuke almost never got shot, those days were over but even so that thought would not stop the blood from flowing heavily from his wound in his shoulder. He heard another gunshot. Was it him that got shot again?  
‘I must be losing my touch’ Jigen thought as he slowly fell to the ground. His vision was fading and fast. The red blood turned black under the moonlight and as he lay there he felt a presence besides him and a soft voice. His body didn’t seem to want to work but with some force he looked the person in the face. Blurry vision soon sharpened and Jigen realized it was his partner Lupin talking to him. Suddenly the world seemed to move and he seemed higher off the ground. It was strange, he wasn’t running from anything but as he looked closer Lupin was. Lupin was carrying the gunman and running as if his life depended on it. If the thief showed worry for the other he did not show it, instead masking it with a face of concentration.  
Part of Jigen wanted to yell at him to stop the fucking running that it was just a simple wound and he could get back to the heist. To the whole reason they were out this late, to get the riches that lay beyond them. Fighting to open his mouth so that he could express his opinion only brought him nothing but frustration. The body was failing him and he could not do anything. Jigen was roughly brought back from his world of dreams as he was set down in the car. Soon the vehicle was running and they were speeding away from danger as fast as they could.  
Cars honked and people screamed but that seemed to be the least of the other person’s concern. Pain racked his body and soon he found himself looking at the sky as mean of relief. Of course it brought nothing but the way the moon lit up the night seemed almost enchanting. Another sharp turn of the car and more shudders breaths of pain were let out. Pressing a hand he tried to stop the bleeding as much as he could. He kept his mouth open letting gasps of pain escape his mouth. The pain was much stronger than he remembered and his vision started to cloud even more. The pain slowly stopped and although he felt his shoulders shaking frankly from an outside force he couldn’t just stay awake. Sleep was beckoning him and he soon gave in.  
“Jigen!” The voice was frantic. Jigen decided that the other could wait as he shut his eyes. They would talk to them soon, after he would wake up. It would be soon or so he told himself as he lost consciousness.


End file.
